It started with that day
by Frosty Yang
Summary: The day of the field trip seemed normal for Levy until she was paired with Gajeel...the bully. What will become of this day...
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like an average day at Magnolia High, but it soon wouldn't be. Levy, a petite bluenette was walking into her science class for an overnight trip to the forest. Since Macao, their teacher, was so worried about people being lost that he was going to have them in pairs. When she walked in the class, she was bombarded by Jet and Droy trying to win her over.

"Hey Levy, don't you wanna be my partner on the field trip", Jet said smoothly. "Why would she want you instead of me", Droy yelled. "Because I could catch her faster than you if she falls over", Jet felt superior to his frenemy. "Yeah, well she'd never go hungry with all the food I have", said the chubby male. "Uh, guys…you don't need to argue", Levy said. "You're absolutely right Ms. McGarden, because I'm picking partners for you", Macao said walking in.

The students took their seats. Macao started pairing people: Natsu with Lucy, Erza with Jella, Wendy with Romeo, Jet with Droy, and then Juvia with Gray. That left her to be paired with Gajeel. Gajeel was the school bully; he had three piercings on each ear, eight on both fore arms, two on both sides of his nose, three above each eye, and two on his chin. He didn't have any friends because he was scary and rumor had it that that he nearly killed a guy for looking at him wrong.

"Well then, let's get on the bus, you have your stuff right", Macao asked. "Everyone's good sir", Natsu blurted out. "Alright then, and by the way, you have to sit with your partner. Maybe even have a nice conversation", Macao laughed.

As everyone got on the bus and took their seats, Gajeel started talking to Levy. Everyone was uncertain on how it would end out, but they were on guard. She was nervous about it as well, but she hid it.

"So I guess you're my partner 'Shrimp'", he grinned. _Shrimp…is her referring to my height_, she thought; but answered, "Yeah, I guess so", she smiled.

Levy couldn't help but look at all his piercings. She wondered if they hurt or if they were sharp. She grabbed a book from her bag to take her mind off of her partner. Little did she know that she was being watched.

"So the shrimp is a bookworm", Gajeel smirked. Levy jumped at his voice, "Oh um yeah, I love to read. What about you?" "I'm not big on books, I'm actually into building", Gajeel scratched his head nervously.

As soon as they got to the forest, Levy thought Gajeel was a really nice guy. He didn't seem like the guy everyone was scared of. Everyone got off the bus with their things and started to look around.

"Everyone come to the inn in town by dusk okay", Macao said when he left.

They all nodded and used their maps to explore. Jet and Droy decided to follow Levy and Gajeel to make sure nothing happens to her.

"Do you lap dogs have to follow us around", Gajeel asked feeling annoyed. "As if we'd leave her alone with you", Jet yelled. "Ohhhh, I'm so afraid", Gajeel mocked him.  
>"We're serious man", Droy said in a fighting stance.<p>

Gajeel didn't pay him any attention, but Droy quickly lunged at Gajeel. The boy with piercings dodged it and pinned the chubby boy down on the ground, twisting his arm to keep him down. Jet tried to help, but was also pinned down. Gajeel had to hold back so he wouldn't hurt them, so he let them go.

"I'm going back to town, since Levy's my partner she has to come too", Gajeel said in authority. "No way are we letting her be with you", Droy said defensively. "I'll be fine okay, you don't have to worry", Levy said leaving her lap dogs and going with Gajeel.

When they got to own, they went to a diner. Gajeel offered to pay for her meal but she declined. Levy said that she could pay for herself, but the pierced man did it anyway. She offered to pay him back with her money, but he refused and said that it was the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the woods", Gajeel apologized sadly. "It's not your fault. They were just trying to protect me and you were protecting yourself", Levy said with a smile. "Um, I saw a book store on the way here, would you like to go and buy a new book", he asked nervously. "Oh sure I would. You know, you're really nice to be considered a bully", she kept smiling at him. "Y-You really think so…", he blushed as they walked in the store.

All he could think about was what Levy said to him. _You're too nice to be considered a bully_, the words replayed in his head over and over. Every time he thought about it, he just got more and more frustrated. He never thought anyone could say things like that to him, especially a girl. Even though he had experience with girls, he's never dated a good one. All his previous ones were mean, evil, and took pleasure in hurting people; for a nice to say that, they'd have to be crazy or drunk.

"Hey Gajeel, I found a book on old languages", Levy seemed excited. "Alright, do you want me to buy it or no", he asked. "No, I'll buy it myself this time okay", she said.

She paid for the book and they left. They walked down the street not speaking or glancing at each other. They soon saw Natsu, he looked really angry and ready for a fight. As they got closer, Natsu rushed at the boy next to Levy without warning and punched him. Natsu kept punching, but Gajeel retaliated this time by throwing Natsu to the ground and punched him in the stomach. The brutal fight went on for about ten minutes until Macao came to break it up. The boys had to go to the hospital to get bandages for their bruised bodies. Levy didn't go with them in fear of what she'd see, she realized that he really was a bad guy. She felt that the way he treated her was an act. She wanted to be alone.

"Levy are you okay, I know you saw the fight", Gray asked. "I'm fine, why did Natsu fight Gajeel", Levy asked worriedly. "He heard about what happened to Jet and Droy", Gray said. "That doesn't give him the right to fight him", Levy cried. "Yeah well, he roughed them up pretty bad and he broke Natsu's arm in the fight. And yet he only has bruises that are surface deep", Gray explained. "Alright Gray, goodnight", she went to the girl's suite.

Levy took a shower and got in bed, too tired to think about the day. Since all the other girls were out at dinner, she had some peace and quiet so she decided to go to sleep. Meanwhile, Macao decided to put Natsu and Gajeel in different rooms so there wouldn't be any more conflict. Gajeel now shared a room with Macao since he knew the other guys would try to challenge him. All Gajeel could think about was how Levy felt. He thought of how scary he must have been during the fight and how scared she probably was. He pushed away the thoughts and tried to sleep, he was a bully after all…it was just in his nature. All his rage and anger slowly faded as he drifted to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning everyone was waiting to get on the bus, but Gajeel wasn't very thrilled about it. He sat on a bench and waited for Macao to get him after everyone else got on. Gajeel walked on the bus and to his seat. He got mean glares from all the guys and even a pair of scared eyes from Levy. He sat down and only gave her a short glance but she hid her face in her new book. He felt ashamed of what he did the day before. He went to sleep trying to forget things. A few hours later, they arrived back at school and everyone got off the bus. Gajeel saw Levy walking home by herself and ran to her

"Where are your lapdogs?", Gajeel called out.

"They said that they were still in pain.", Levy said nervously.

"I'll drive you home then.", he said.

"Oh um…okay.", she said quickly.

They walked to his car and got in. Levy was unsure on what to do. She was always told to never be alone with him and now she knew they were right. She couldn't help but admire his car though, it looked very expensive and his seats were all leather. Gajeel interrupted her train of thought with a question.

"Where do you live Shrimp.", Gajeel asked.

"I live at 54 Fairy Way.", Levy said cautiously.

"Alright, um…Levy, would you go on a date with me next Friday?", the boy asked.

"I'll think about it okay.", the small girl squeaked out.

"Oh okay, just tell me by Friday morning…I won't rush you.", the pierced boy tried to hide his sadness as the conversation ended.

As Gajeel pulled up to her house, he could see that they were having a neighborhood block party. Levy just sighed and got out of the car, but forgot her new book. The boy noticed and tried to take it to her but she got in the house before he could. So he kept knocking and ringing the doorbell until she came back.

"Are your parents not home?", he asked with concern.

"They're at the party next door.", Levy said.

"Do you need any company?", he asked giving her the book.

"No, I'm fine.", she said.

"Oh okay, by the way, I live in Phantom Hills if you wanna hang out or something.", he said as he walked back to his car.

"Okay, bye then.", Levy said closing the door.

She went to her room to change clothes and read. She started to cry thinking that she should've went home with him instead. But she knew that she was better off in her broken home than with him…she remembered his question. All she could think was, _"If I say no, he could hurt me…but even if I say yes, it could be the same outcome"_. She wasn't sure so she went to read her book. She started reading about the unspoken language of Latin. She was very entertained by the book, until her parents got back. The bluenette closed the book and cut off her room light to pretend to be asleep. She couldn't wait for tomorrow so she could hang out with Levy.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy woke up early that morning and texted Lucy. She asked if they could hang out today, Lucy texted back and said yes. Levy felt happy and got dressed to leave. Before she left through the window she thought about going to Gajeel's house, but changed her mind.

"Hey Lucy, how's Natsu?", Levy asked.

"He's doing better actually, Gajeel must've given him a beat down.", Lucy giggled.\

"Gajeel asked me out on a date for Friday.", Levy admitted.

"What did you say?", Lucy was shocked.

"I'm going to answer him during the week. I have no choice, I probably have the same fate either way.", Levy said looking down.

"Just go out with him, if he hurts you I'll tell Natsu.", she said.

"Alright then, I will. Do you wanna visit Natsu…and if so, please don't tell him.", Levy said.

"Okay I won't tell him." Lucy laughed.

Meanwhile Gajeel woke up with many bruises on his body. He actually felt sore for once. He got up to shower, wishing Levy had asked him to stay with her last night. He let the warm water soothe is black and blue skin as he washed his long black hair. The man was grateful that his father his father would be gone for business for a whole month, that would give him time to relax…and hopefully he wouldn't come home early this time. Gajeel got out of the shower and got dressed, just to hear a knock on the door.

_Who could that be_, he thought as he saw Juvia at the door…she was the closest thing to a friend that he had. "What do you want?", he said grimly.

"Juvia came to see why you drove Levy home last night, it's not like you to drive girls home.", Juvia said.

"I didn't want her walking home alone that's all.", he let her in.

"Juvia's sure that Levy was pleased.", she smiled.

"I doubt it, she wouldn't settle for a guy like me. She's probably gonna say no to the date I asked her on.", he said sadly.

"You asked her on a date, that means she's bound to say yes!", she screamed

"Only because she'd be scared.", he was frustrated.

"Juvia thinks that either way, it'd be a good thing. Just think of the positive.", she says.

"Alright.", he sighed.

Juvia stayed for about two hours before going to Gray's house, leaving Gajeel by himself. He was bored and decided to go to the mall. He didn't usually go unless he was buying something, but this time, it was for no reason….until he saw Levy, Jet, and Droy. Gajeel wanted to avoid them, but it was no hope.

"Hey Gajeel, what are you doing here?", Levy asked.

"I got bored at home.", Gajeel said.

"What happened?", she asked noticing the bruises.

"I got into a fight last night…that's all.", he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Oh, would you like to hang out with us then?", she asked as Jet and Droy glared at him from behind her.

"Um, sure I guess.", he says as he walks next to her.

The four of them walk together until Droy got hungry. This time Jet and Droy got the food, leaving Gajeel and Levy to an awkward silence until the pierced boy broke it. He asked if she had an answer for the date request and thinking she'd say no, it turned out to be a yes. She explained that her friend's injuries weren't his fault and that he was just protecting himself. He felt so many things at that moment that he left Levy alone and went to a store. He secretly bought a silver necklace with a sapphire in the middle. He decided that he would give it to her sometime during their date on Friday. He drove to a gift store and bought a small, pretty, white box to put it in ad headed home. He couldn't believe she said yes or that she thought that the fights were her friends' fault. He truly felt happy in that moment and nothing could break it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Monday, four more days until Friday._ Gajeel couldn't wait that long, but he had to. He got ready and hurried to his car, he really wanted to drive her Levy to school. So when he got to her house, he knocked on the door right before Levy walked out. They were both surprised and nervous, but more so was Levy.

"W-What are you doing here?", she asked timidly.

"I just wanted to take you to school.", he said scratching his head.

"Oh okay…let's go.", she locked the door.

"Is it okay to sit with you in our classes?", he asked.

"Of course Gajeel.", she said as she walked to the car and got in.

"Sorry for leaving yesterday, I had to do things.", he said.

"I understand, your bruises are getting better.", she says glancing at his arm.

"Yeah, they are.", Gajeel said while driving.

They got to school and the black haired man parked the car. They got out in different directions. Levy normally hung with her friends before class, but he usually went straight to class or walked alone. He wasn't sure about today though. Since he didn't know, he told Levy he'd take her things to class and she let him. Their first period was history with Laxus. Laxus always thought that history was electrifyingly amazing…he also liked lightning. Gajeel wasn't interested in history, so he put their things down at her desk and the empty seat next to it. He sat down and waited for class to begin, he waited about thirty minutes for his wish to happen. Everyone was shocked to see Gajeel actually sitting near someone that they almost had panic attacks.

"Now, now everyone take your seats.", Laxus said.

"He's right guys, there's nothing wrong with a bully sitting with the rest of the class.", Jellal said.

"Yes there is, he's sitting with my girl!", Jet yelled.

"Your girl, she's mine!", Droy argued.

"I don't care who's girl Levy is, I just care about getting this class over with!", Laxus yelled and the class got in order.

Gajeel could hear the whispers all around him. He didn't feel like hearing them and got frustrated. Levy noticed and wrote him a note saying "Don't Listen to them". He tried not to listen, but he couldn't help it. Levy started holding his hand throughout the rest of first period, with her hand holding his hand…he felt better. They left class and went to art together. Their teacher was Reedus Jonah, but like their other teachers, they just called him Reedus. They were drawing pictures as a final project for the semester. Gajeel hadn't even started, but thought of drawing Levy. She on the other hand was already drawing kittens…Gajeel secretly loved cats.

"Hey short stuff, can I draw you for my project?", he asked timidly while he blushed.

"Okay…but only on our date.", she said.

"Okay.", the tall man said.

The class ended and they went to Macao's class. All they did was discuss their field trip. Sadly Gajeel had different classes from Levy the rest of the day until gym, their last class of the day. Their gym teacher was Elfman Strauss. He always considered himself as a 'real man' since he was so manly. They went to change into gym clothes so they can have fun. Elfman didn't expect much, just to do something active. Gajeel walked out in a black t-shirt and black basketball shorts, while Levy wore an orange shirt with khaki shorts. Gajeel knew that Natsu might take a chance if he hung out with Levy, so he didn't even bother to try. The day was done and they went back home. Gajeel again offered Levy a ride and she accepted it.

"Thanks for the ride Gajeel.", she said.

"You're welcome.", he said back.

"Oh, is our date casual or dressy?", Levy asked.

"It's casual.", he answered.

"Where are we going?", she wondered.

"It's a surprise…just know it's in the next town over.", he chuckled lightly. "By the way, your cat drawing was really nice."

"Thanks Gajeel, I didn't know what else to draw actually.", she said modestly.

"Either way, it looked really pretty.", he was smiling as she blushed.

"Okay, we're here….I should go.", Levy's face was burning red when she got out of the car and into the house.

When Levy walked in the house her mom asked her about who dropped her off. Levy told her mom the whole story, even the fights. Her mom was unsure about what to say about the date she was going on though, all she could say was to be careful. Gajeel was relieved to be home alone. He loved the thought of Levy going on a date with him, it made his heart smile and his lungs gasp. He couldn't wait for Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday after school, Gajeel told Levy that he would pick her up at five o'clock sharp. Levy dressed in an orange and white shirt with separate sleeves and dark blue jeans, but she still wasn't ready. When Gajeel got home, he put on black pants with a dark blue Muse shirt. It was about 4:30 so he quickly packed his amplifier and guitar in the back seat of his car, grabbed the small box with the necklace inside, took some medication for his motion sickness, and drove off….all within fifteen minutes. Levy wasn't sure if he was still coming so she started reading her language book to pass the time until she heard her mom answer the door at 4:50. Gajeel was let inside and given a glass of apple juice while Levy walked down stairs.

"Hey.", Gajeel said.

"Hey.", she said back.

"Are you ready to go?", he asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Mom we're leaving.", the small girl called.

"Okay, have fun.", her mom said as the two teens left.

"I got you a present.", Gajeel said pulling out the small box.

"What is it?", she asked hesitating.

"Open it to find out.", he smiled as she opened he box.

"Oh, thanks Gajeel…", she put the necklace on when she got to the car.

When she got it in, she noticed he guitar and asked him about it. He explained that he and his band were playing at a carnival in the next town over and how they usually do covers. He told her that he had a house their too and that he had a cat. Levy was baffled at how open Gajeel was with her compared to how he was at school. She was definitely confused that he was in a band…with other people. When they got to the carnival, Levy helped Gajeel carry his equipment to the stage. He couldn't help but stare at how pretty the necklace was on her. But his thoughts were interrupted by his band mate Rouge, the lead singer.

"I said no groupies Gajeel, but I guess this is pretty enough to be an exception.", Rouge said putting his hand under Levy's chin.

"She's not a groupie, she's my date.", Gajeel tried to sound calm as he pushed Rouge away.

"I didn't know you were this good with the ladies Gajeel.", Rouge teased as Gajeel set up his things.

"Would you just shut up and leave the man alone." Sting, Rouge's twin brother and bassist in the band, said calmly.

"Well, this is Levy; Levy this is Sting and Rouge. Our drummer Zeref will be here in about five minutes, so I'll introduce you later.", Gajeel felt embarrassed yet happy that she was with him.

When Zeref showed up, everyone helped him set up while Gajeel introduced Levy. Zeref was actually very impressed that Gajeel met a girl that looked so innocent. Before he could congratulate Gajeel, they had to perform. Levy was really shocked at how good Gajeel was on the guitar and that she recognized some of the songs they were playing. The last song they performed was _**The difference between us **_by **Avion Roe**, Levy's favorite band. Levy was happy but also confused at why Gajeel stared at her during the whole song. After she helped him pack his things, they went on some rides and played games. Gajeel even brought her cotton candy, but he did even more when she wanted something.

"Hey Gajeel, let's try this game. If you hit the bell you win a hug stuffed animal.", Levy said happily.

"Okay, I'll play for you. No offense but I'm a lot bigger and stronger than you are, so I'd definitely hit it.", he smiled.

"Oh okay, I want the big teddy bear alright.", she smiled back.

"Of course, anything for my date.", he chuckled as he picked up the mallet.

Gajeel hit the bell and won the giant teddy bear. The bear was so big that it was almost as big as her. Soon fireworks were going off and all the couples started kissing. Levy didn't understand so Gajeel explained that couples always start kissing during fireworks and that he wasn't sure about kissing her. Levy started to blush and simply planted a kiss on his jaw due to her lack of height. He stood in awe as he face began to turn as red as a tomato, he didn't want anyone to see so they went back to his house. As soon as he started the car, he felt a little sick and Levy noticed.

"Gajeel are you okay?", she asked full of concern.

"I'm fine, I just have acute motion sickness.", he said.

"You seemed fine earlier though.", she said.

"I was okay earlier because I took medication before leaving and it just wore of.", he explained.

"Oh, I wonder why Natsu doesn't have any? But of course his is more severe.", Levy thought.

"Actually my foster dad buys it for me. My mom died when I was young and my dad left soon after. Everyone at the orphanage picked on me because he didn't want me, but I don't know if my new life is any better.", he started getting upset which made his sickness slowly fade just before getting home.

When they left the car; they were greeted by a small, black and tan cat with a small scratch over one of his eyes. He greeted Gajeel first and then begged for Levy to carry him. Levy was happy that the little cat already took a liking to her. Gajeel explained that the cat, Lily, was like him…he had a rough past. When Gajeel was talking to her, he asked if she could stay over and she agreed. Soon Lily was asleep and Gajeel was nervous with Levy.

"Uh, when you're tired you can change into these.", he put a shirt and some shorts on the bed.

"Thanks…where would I sleep.", she was scared to ask in fear of his answer.

"You can sleep with me if you like.", Gajeel blushed and kissed her lips but soon pulled away.

"What was that for?", the small girl blushed and looked away.

"You kissed me earlier and I really liked our date…and you.", he was timid because he didn't want to sound stupid.

"I like you too Gajeel.", she smiled and kissed him back.

"Gajeel wasn't sure about what to do so he left the room to let Levy change clothes. Usually when he kissed a nice girl, they'd slap him or say that they'd call the cops for sexual harassment. But he never thought a nice girl would ever kiss him back. When Levy finished changing she walked out of the room to where Gajeel was. He saw her and smirked at how she looked. The shirt she wore was so long that it covered her shorts, making it seem like she wasn't wearing any at all.

"Are you tired yet?", she asked.

"No, are you?", he asked back.

"No, whatcha wanna do?", she asked seeing Lily squirm in her arms.

"We can watch a movie. I have tons of monster movies, some action, horror, comedy, everything to be honest.", he laughed walking toward the cabinet full of movies.

"Alright, what monster movies do you have?", she smiled.

"I have every Godzilla movie, a few Frankenstein films, an old Dracula movie, The Blob, The Fly, mostly old ones.", he said taking them out.

"Frankenstein sounds good, the 1935 one if that's okay.", Levy was still holding Lily in her arms.

"No problem.", he smiled and put it in so he could sit back with her.

When the movie started, he put his arm around her and noticed that she didn't flinch…but instead she got closer to him. After an hour into the movie, Levy was asleep. Gajeel thought this was the perfect time to draw her. He carefully got up and laid her down as he got on the floor with a sketch pad. He quickly and carefully drew her so he wouldn't leave anything out or mess it up. He heard a phone ring and assumed it was Levy's and answered it. It turned out to be her mom so he reassured her that everything was fine and that he'd drop her off the next day. After he hung up the phone, he put Levy in bed and changed his clothes to sleep next to her. But tonight wouldn't be as great as he hoped.

**~~His Nightmare~~**

_I can't breathe…It's so dark…Am I drowning? Who is that coming for me? It's the Shrimp…wait someone's after her…its dad. He has a knife…I have to protect Levy._

Before he could reach her, his foster dad stabbed her in the back and she sank to the bottom of the sea. Gajeel swam to her in an effort to help but was cut short by the dagger and he too sank to the bottom. Again; there was darkness, little air, and no life. Gajeel could feel his blood draining as he closed his eyes.

Levy could hear heavy breathing next to her so she opened her eyes and saw Gajeel sweating next to her. She frantically tried to wake him and she soon did. He saw Levy and hugged her tightly, she wasn't sure what was going on but she hugged him back. She told him that everything was okay and that he should go back to sleep. So he laid back down and closed his eyes. But when he did, he felt a small arm around him and realized that Levy was holding him. He felt nervous and excited so he put his arm around her also and drifted back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up Shrimp.", Gajeel said softly as he planted kisses on her face.

"Hmmmm, hey.", Levy yawned as she sat up.

"Waffles or pancakes?", he asked.

"Pancakes.", she smiled and got out of bed.

"Alright.", the pierced boy walked to the kitchen and cooked as the bluenette picked up Lily.

"Are you okay…I mean, since you had that nightmare?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Here's your food.", he put the plate in front of her.

"I always wondered how your piercings felt.", she said randomly.

"Alright the.", he grabbed her hand and placed it on the piercings on his nose.

"They're smooth and cool.", she felt the ones on his face and then his arm.

"You should eat.", he went to his chair and ate as he tried to hide his red face.

"What about the scars on your right arm?", Levy asked.

"That happened shortly after I was adopted. Can we not talk about it?", he finished his food and went to change.

"Okay.", she said as she put her plate in the sink.

Levy waited for Gajeel to get done so she could change as well. Lily tried to entertain her by playing with small dust specks on the floor but Levy was more interested in Gajeel's scars. Being that she didn't want to pry, she left it alone. Soon Gajeel came out in a dark blue shirt that showed his muscles, grey Levi's, and black Vans. Levy couldn't help but notice his muscles and the contours of his torso so she hurried in the room to change. Gajeel didn't know what was up, but he was surprised that she kept her necklace on all night…it made him happy. Levy just put on her clothes from the night before since she didn't have any more and when she came out, Gajeel was ready to go.

"Are you alright to drive Gajeel?", the short girl asked.

"Yeah, I took my pills a few minutes ago.", he reassured her.

"So does this mean we're…you know, a couple? Um…you know cuz' of our date, and kiss, I guess last night in general.", Levy said timidly looking at her hands.

"Well, that's your choice. I mean, I don't wanna put you in a relationship you don't want.", he sighed.

"I would love being your girlfriend…but would you like it?", she looked at him this time.

"Definitely.", they both smiled as they pulled up to Levy's house.

He walked her to her door with her giant teddy bear in his arms. When they did she kissed his cheek softly but he planted a kiss on her lips instead. She smiled when he pulled away and kissed him back. Evidently the same moment, Levy's mom opened the door and they were all surprised and embarrassed. Gajeel told them to have a good day and Levy told her mom the news…sadly Gajeel would never tell his dad. When he got home, his happiness was brutally beaten out of him by his foster father. When his dad left for a week long business trip, Gajeel went to clean himself in the shower. He hoped His wounds would heal before Monday because he wasn't sure how to explain it to people. He didn't want to lie because Levy might say something different. When he cleaned and patched himself up, he grabbed his guitar and went back to Levy's house. Jet and Droy were sitting outside, they were angry and crying. They were crying about Gajeel stealing Levy, but didn't try to fight him and let him be. Levy opened the door and lead him to her room so he could lie down.

"Gajeel what happened?", she noticed a band aid.

"I hit a wall and scratched myself, you don't need to worry.", he said.

"Okay, why'd you come over?", she asked.

"I just wanted to be with my girlfriend, maybe play her a song. I'd sing but it wouldn't sound too great.", he laughed.

"That's okay, you don't have to do anything.", she smiled.

"Gajeel are you hungry?", Levy's mom called.

"No ma'am, I'm fine.", he called back.

"Thanks again for the necklace, it's really beautiful." Levy said.

"You're welcome, um where's your dad…I never see him.", Gajeel wondered.

"My parents got divorced when I was five. He comes around every once in a while, but he usually only starts trouble.", she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, you look like you could use another book shelf.", he said seeing stacks of books on the floor.

"Yeah, I do. I have way too many books, I should sell the books I don't want anymore. We should have a yard sale next Saturday.", she smiled.

"That sounds good, we can sell things we don't need or use for a fair price. Just in case you still have a lot of books, I'll make a shelf for you.", he said holding her hand.

"That's so sweet.", she giggled and leaned down to kiss him.

Just as they were kissing, Lucy walked in and was astonished by what she was looking at. By the time they noticed Lucy, it had already been about thirty seconds. Levy told Lucy to take a seat as she told her that she and Gajeel had started dating. All Lucy said was that she was happy for them, then she was back to her usual self. They then told the blonde girl about their yard sale idea. She liked it and sent out a mass text to all of their friends. They all went down stairs as Lucy left the house. The three of them couldn't figure out what to do with the money, so they decided to split it for now. The couple walked into the kitchen and got popcorn so they could watch a movie. They started watching an old comedy until her mom came in. She said she was leaving for a few hours and that she'd be back soon. After the movie went off they decided to have a picnic in the park. Levy packed three kinds of sandwiches: peanut butter and jelly, ham, and tuna. Gajeel packed juice, soda, chips, and other little snacks. After about twenty minutes of making and packing the food in the basket, they finally left for South Gate Park. As they were walking, they started to hold hands and soon Gajeel carried her in bridal style.

"Gajeel, put me down!", she said laughing.

"Relax Shrimp, to me you weigh little to nothing. And besides, I like carrying you, it symbolizes that you're mine.", he told her as they got to the tree in the middle of the park.

"Really, you want to show that we're dating?", she said as he put her down.

"Of course I do Levy. I really like you and you're my girlfriend now, so I might as well show you off.", he sat next to her.

As they finished their food, Erza and Jellal walk to them. They looked kind of happy as they sat down in front of them. Surprisingly though, they all had a nice and lively conversation and got to know each other. Then they all talked about the yard sale, what they would bring, and the prices. Erza and Jellal left after about an hour, leaving the Gajeel and Levy alone. Gajeel told Levy that she should be Lily's permanent owner since he was he liked her so much. She agreed and he said he'd bring him on Saturday. They got up and started walking to the ice cream shop. They both got vanilla but in different size cups. It was getting a bit late and Gajeel didn't want to leave Levy alone if her mom wasn't home. He asked her if he could stay over at her place and she said yes. They walked to Gajeel's house, but Levy stayed outside. His house was dark and gloomy, but he wasn't like that at all. Gajeel packed his bag with a few things and came outside then locked the door. Then they walked back to Levy's house and went to her room. It was about seven at night and her mom wasn't back yet. Her mom called and told them that she was shopping and that she'd try to be home by ten-thirty. She knew it'd take a while so she and Gajeel put on some pajamas in different areas. Even if they were dating, Levy was unsure about showing herself to Gajeel; but of course he didn't care, he just wanted her to be comfortable. When they were done, they walked to the living room to look at whatever was on tv. Levy brought her big teddy bear with them for her to hug.

"Hey Lev, why are you holding that bear so tight?", he asked.

"Because it smells like you...and reminded me of you when you left earlier.", she said shyly.

"Well, you don't need it if I'm here in the flesh.", he sets the bear on the floor and put his small girlfriend in his lap.

"Haha Gajeel, if you wanted to hold me you could've just asked.", she giggled.

"There's no fun in that Short Stuff. Besides, I wouldn't want to have competition with a stuffed animal.", he laughed.

"I still wanna know about your scars.", she told him as she ran her fingers over the scars on his arm.

"Fine, it happened a few days after I was adopted. My foster dad slashed me with a whip when I accidentally broke a vase. That's when I learned that I shouldn't try to block against him ever again.", he said in a low tone.

"Does he still hurt you?", she asked touching his cheek.

"Sometimes, usually when he's not on business trips.", he just couldn't lie to her at that moment.

"It's okay Gajeel, I'll protect you okay.", she said hugging and kissing him.

"Okay.", he knew she couldn't, but he went along.

After staying like that for a few more minutes, Gajeel picked Levy up and laid her on the bed. He thought she looked adorable in her blue star pajamas, so he just looked at her and stroked her hair. Levy smiled as she admired his long, spikey hair and kissed him. He kissed back, hoping this would last forever. He cared for her so much, she meant the world to him. Gajeel had always been attracted to Levy, but was too much of a wimp to tell her…even her lapdogs told her they liked her before he ever did. Levy, on the other hand, hadn't been attracted much until the field trip. She always thought he was handsome, but she never pictured him as her boyfriend. The small girl desperately wanted him to stay with her in fear of him being abused again, she didn't want him being hurt for no reason.

"Levy, have you ever been with a guy before…", he asked when he pulled away.

"Yeah…but only once before.", she said bashfully.

"Really! When did that happen! I don't remember you havin' any boyfriends during school!", Gajeel was shocked and wanted to know everything.

"It happened over the summer at a party. I met a really nice guy, I actually started to like him. After an hour or two of getting to know each other, we went to his house and did a few things…but the next morning he said that I wasn't really interested in me and that I wasn't his type. Then, he kicked me out.", Levy's eyes started to water and tears fell down her face.

"It's alright, you don't have to cry.", the pierced boy hugged her tightly and comforted her.

"I was so stupid to trust that guy. I can't believe I was so dumb.", the small girl kept saying as she cried.

"You're not stupid okay Shrimp. You're one of the smartest people I know. If anything, he was the stupid one for passing up a beautiful girl like you. So don't cry about it anymore, okay.", he told her as he wiped the tears away with a blanket.

"Okay Gajeel, thank you. By the way, why did you ask me that question in the first place?", she smiled.

"I just wanted to know…that's all", he blushed.

"It's okay to tell me Gajeel. If you really want to do those things with me, all you have to do is ask", she giggled.

"Really…well, can we do it now", he blushed and looked away.

"Of course we can Gajeel", she said.

Gajeel laid Levy back down and kissed her softy, he could still taste the strawberry jam on her lips from the sandwich she had eaten. A few moments of light kisses and giggles, he started to do as he pleased. His vision got blurry and wasn't fully aware of his actions, all he thought of was being with her and trying to be gentle. Despite not being fully aware of himself, he could still hear the noises the small girl was making and he felt all the areas of his skin that her fingers had touched. Levy caressed his skin with her fingers and got them tangled in his messy hair. Every few minutes she would hear him faintly say her name or moan. She could feel how much he cared just by the way he kissed and touched her. After about an hour - or at least what felt like one – they were exhausted. They both showered and went to sleep for the night. Levy's mom came home, oblivious to what happened when she was gone, she them sleeping peacefully in bed. She admired their relationship and how much Gajeel seemed to care for her daughter. She then left the doorway and went to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Levy woke up and saw Gajeel sleeping next to her. She sat up and looked at his face, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. The small bluenette started stroking his hair, she felt his smooth spikes under her fingers and laughed. He woke up and felt what she was doing so he grabbed her hand and kissed then got up and dressed but himself to go find things to sell. Levy got dressed to go too, but he said no. He said he wanted it to be a surprise, but he didn't want her there if her dad was too. He kissed his girlfriend goodbye after taking his pills and drove off. Luckily, his dad wasn't home to get onto him about nothing. The only things he had in his room worth selling were old guitar picks, how-to-play guitar books, and old music sheets. He decided to sell those when he noticed a buzzing in his room corner, it was his phone. It was really good, but he only used it for band purposes. He looked and saw that Zeref was calling so he answered. Zeref was telling him that he wanted to have a double date He accepted the invitation and put his things in a box and to his car. He decided to go and get Lily that day so he wouldn't have to wait a week to see another person. Gajeel drove over to his "real" house quickly.

"Hey Lily, guess what!", Gajeel laughed as he pet the cat.

"Meow, meow?", Lily said sounding like a question.

"You're gonna live with Levy from now on. Remember…the short, blue-haired girl I brought home yesterday?", he smiled as he told Lily.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow!", Lily's eyes lit up and he started prancing around in happiness at the thought of living with her.

Lily loved Levy compared to Gajeel's old girl friends. Levy was nice, caring, happy, loving, sweet, and kind…his previous ones were mean, hateful, and rude. Lily scurried to the door and waited for Gajeel. Gajeel packed up Lily's food and water bowls, treats, food bag, and toys. They put everything in and got ready to leave. Lily was still excited about Levy being his new owner, Gajeel was good…but he wasn't there all the time. The tall man called Zeref back and told him that they could go on the date Saturday night due to the yard sale. Zeref told him to come over and get things that needed to be sold and said that Rogue and Sting would bring stuff too. So he drove to Zeref's house to get the things about an hour later. He and Lily got out of the car and knocked on the door. When they did, Mavis, Zeref's girlfriend, opened the door.

"Hey guy! I heard about the double date and yard sale so I brought something's you could sell.", Mavis said enthusiastically.

"Oh cool, so that means you've heard of my new girlfriend?", Gajeel smiled.

"Of course, I'm so happy that you have such a sweet girlfriend. Zeref told me about her.", her happy voice made Zeref come down the stairs.

"Hey Gajeel and to you too Lily. Anyway, when you wanna go for the date on Saturday?", Zeref asked as he wrapped his arm around his cheery girlfriend.

"Not sure, how about a fancy restaurant? How about Italian or Japanese?", he suggested.

"Japanese sounds great.", Mavis said.

"Alright, oh Rouge and Sting's stuff is in this box…oh and me n' Mavis' things too. We came to an agreement that we'd let you keep the money, we want you to spend it on your girlfriend.", he said while he gave a box and two bags to Gajeel.

"Okay see you later.", Gajeel and Lily went back to the car.

When they got back in, Gajeel noticed that he had a new voice mail…from his dad! The only things his dad ever gave him were beatings and money to keep quiet. He never got calls or texts or anything. The voice mail said, _'I'm staying for a few more weeks, I met a nice young lady that I want to treat'_. Even though Gajeel was angered by his pig of a father, he was happy that he wouldn't be home. As Gajeel drove back to his home in Phantom Hills, he asked Juvia if she'd keep the yard sale items and Lily at her place. Juvia, being the nice and wonderful woman that she is, gladly accepted. He parked his car and gave some things to Juvia until Gray, her boyfriend, came to help. He honestly had nothing against Gajeel because he was Juvia's friend and that he was really to her. But he never thought of Gajeel as a cat person, he figured that no one really did. The Gajeel got a great idea on how to get customers. He figured that most girls like shirtless guys, and Gray was shirtless about 70% of the time. They all came to a conclusion that Gray would bring girls into the yard sale by holding up a sign while he was shirtless. Juvia only agreed because Gray promised not to accept or give out phone numbers.

"So I guess the fox finally made it to the garden.", Gray said implying that he was aware of them being together.

"Yeah, I guess senior year was the time I would finally get her.", Gajeel said remembering the previous years.

"Juvia is very happy for you Gajeel. So what are you guys doing after high school?", she asked.

"I'm gonna go to Magnolia University. What about you big guy?", Gray asked Gajeel.

"I might move away on my own.", the taller man said.

"What about Levy, you just started dating her! Did you even consider her feelings wgen you made this idea!", Gray yelled.

"Not really, I don't wanna leave her…but then I don't want to take her away from her mom.", he sighed.

"Gajeel you need to her before graduation, if you don't you may never get another chance with her.", Juvia told him.

As things went on at Juvia's house, Levy's home was a different atmosphere. Levy was reading the mail while her mom cooked dinner. Levy wanted to be a librarian since she loved books, and may be a writer on the side. Despite the lack of pay at the library, she would work part time at a coffee shop. She knew she'd get letters from colleges but she didn't know if she wanted to or not. Her mom noticed her staring off into space, so she asked if everything was alright. And what she was thinking about. Levy told her mom about Gajeel being abused and how worried she was about him. Her mother just told her to see if he turns up with bad bruises one day and then call the police. After their conversation; Levy's phone rang, it was from an unknown number…but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello…", the bluenette asked the caller.

"Hey Short Stack.", the caller greeted.

"Gajeel…how'd you get my number?", she asked recognizing the name ha gave her.

"Juvia gave it to me. I actually called to ask you something.", Gajeel said.

"Okay, what is it then?", she asked.

"Zeref and I scheduled a double date for him, his girlfriend, and us. So I wanted to confirm that you could come Saturday night after the sale.", he told her.

"Yeah, is it formal or casual?", Levy wondered.

"It's formal, so wear a fancy dress if you have one. I'm wearing a black suit by the way.", he laughed.

"Haha okay Gajeel, I'll see you tomorrow.", she laughed.

"Oh can I drive you to school tomorrow?", he asked quickly.

"Of course Gajeel", she said.

"Alright Levy, I'll see you in the morning.", Gajeel said.

"See ya.", she hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

All week, Gajeel worked on the bookshelf. Being that his dad wasn't home, he had all the time he needed just to work and add details. The bookshelf was made out of iron, steel, and titanium…despite only being 18, he knew people who could get him heavy materials and metals when he needed. When he was building it, he used nails and a welder to mold it; when he was done, he painted it blue and orange. Afterward; he painted on hearts, stick people, and any other things that could be in a story. He waited for it to dry and put it in his car with all the yard sale items, Lily, and his thing….the car was cramped but he didn't seem to care. Gajeel started humming as he drove to Levy's house, she was already setting up with her friends when he got there so he started helping as well. The yard sale started at noon and by two pm, they sold about half of the items and already made over $1,000. Gajeel told Levy that he'd take the shelf and Lily's things up to her bed room. He placed the shelf on an empty wall and set Lily's things next to it, he walked back down stairs to find Levy's mom making snacks so he thought about asking her something.

"Excuse me, Ms. McGarden, can I talk to you about something?", Gajeel asked.

"Of course, you can ask me anything you want dear.", Levy's mom said.

"Well, I was thinking about moving away after graduation…but I don't want to leave Levy or take her from you. I'm just so confused.", he sounded frustrated.

"Listen to me Gajeel, you shouldn't consult with me about how Levy's life may change. Why don't you talk to her about it…", the older woman said.

"So you won't be upset if she leaves with me?", he asked dearly.

"Of course not, it would be her choice anyway. I'd just be happy that she found someone.", she smirked.

"Thanks mo…Ms. McGarden.", Gajeel hurried back outside since he almost called her his mom.

Outside, more stuff was being sold and people were leaving. The only things that were left were old clothes and some books. It was almost four pm so they just cleaned up. Levy let Lucy have all the books and they dropped the off at Good Will. In the end they had a total of $2,524. Between the eight of them, that was $315.50. Everyone left while Gajeel and Levy got ready for their double date. Gajeel wore a black suit with velvet cuffs and an iron rose pinned to the jacket. Levy wore a black swing dress with whit dots and black high heels. Even with the heels on, she was still about six inches shorter than him. They said bye to Lily and Levy's mom and then left for the restaurant. It was called Kyoya's Japanese Steak House, Zeref and Mavis were already there waiting at the table.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!", Zeref said.

"Wow you are really pretty, no wonder Gajeel likes you!", Mavis smiled.

"Thanks Mavis, you're really pretty too.", Levy said back as she sat down.

"So are you ready to order or keep talking Shorty?", Gajeel smirked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to order.", Levy said.

Everyone had a good time with each other. Their meal came out to be $53.07, Gajeel offered to pay but Zeref did it instead. When Gajeel went to the restroom, Zeref exchanged numbers with Levy so he could keep tabs on how Gajeel was doing. Mavis didn't mind since it was for friendship reasons, so she gave Levy her number too. It was nearly seven-twenty when they left so they went to buy some ice cream and walked in the park. After the ice cream, went near the pond and watched the ducks waddle around. At nine o'clock, the girls were getting tired so they drove them home.

"Lev, can I ask you a question?", Gajeel asked.

"You already did haha, you can ask me whatever you want.", Levy said.

"If I move away, will you come with me?", he asked.

"Maybe, depending on where you move.", she pondered.

"I'm thinking of leaving Magnolia and moving into my other house permanently after graduation.", he said.

"I'd love to Gajeel…but what about mom?", she thought.

"I talked to her about it and she said that it was your choice. I don't want to leave you but I don't want you to leave your mom….I've always loved you Levy, but I'm not sure what to do.", Gajeel felt frustrated.

"I'll think about it Gajeel. By the way, Lucy invited us to a pool party tomorrow at noon.", she said.

"Okay, I'll go on one condition.", he smirked.

"Really Gajeel, what is it that you want?", she said with a straight face.

"You have to kiss me in front of your friends.", Gajeel gave her a devilish grin that perfectly matched his eyes.

"But they all know we're together and Lucy already saw us kiss.", Levy's face turned red and hot.

"That doesn't mean anything. You're just embarrassed to do it publically aren't you Shrimp.", he chuckled as he teased his little girlfriend.

"Of course I am Gajeel, I've never actually been in a relationship before.", Levy let out a high-pitched voice.

"Aww, it's okay Lev. You don't have to be that way…you're the best girlfriend I've ever had, so you should be happy.", Gajeel then kissed her.

"Huh, okay Gajeel. Goodnight, see you tomorrow.", she got out and walked in her house.

Gajeel drove off and started thinking of ways to surprise her. _'Maybe I should cut my hair, wait how would I cut it?!'_, he thought to himself as he parked his car and walked into his lonely and tragic household where he was literally by himself.


End file.
